


No Chick Flick Moments

by WaywardSammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I think?, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, around the time jess dies, i don’t know how to tag this?, idk - Freeform, sad???, supernatural?, wincest..., wincest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardSammy/pseuds/WaywardSammy
Summary: His voice oozed with baby-brother, defensive and sarcastic. Hours and hours of sweaty, sticky leather from the Impala spilled into Deans mind, long, gangly legs, sun kissed and smooth, strawberry red lips, dark black pupils rimmed with hazel flecked iris', soft brown hair pushed back gently behind ears. But before he could get distracted, he shoved it away.





	No Chick Flick Moments

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, i guess? i don’t know what to say lol

"Why'd you do that?" Dean had asked slowly, his eyes dragging across Sam's broad, thick, grownup shoulders, sucking up every sharp angle and hard muscle. Sam shrugged nonchalantly, like he'd just just picked a quarter from the sidewalk or accidentally dropped a spoon. Like what had just happened was normal.

 

"I dunno, I just wanted to," he replied.

 

His voice oozed with baby-brother, defensive and sarcastic. Hours and hours of sweaty, sticky leather from the Impala spilled into Deans mind, long, gangly legs, sun kissed and smooth, strawberry red lips, dark black pupils rimmed with hazel flecked iris', soft brown hair pushed back gently behind ears. But before he could get distracted, he shoved it away.

 

"You can't just want to, Sam. It isn't okay to want to." Sam sighed in exasperation, hands beside his head in surrender. "Well I don't-" he paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts together. "I don't know what you want me to say, Dean." He finished, and then the two of them sunk into an awkward, horrible silence.

 

 "You have a girlfriend, Sam. that crap isn't okay anymore. not like it ever was, really. Kissing me was never okay." Dean had said. He wanted it, oh how badly he wanted it. But Sam was grown now, had a proper life, with a future and a house and Jess. And although for the last 4 years Dean had clung to the hope that Sammy was still his, that Sammy was still there... he knew it wasn't like that anymore, that it hadn't been for a long time.

 

"I had a girlfriend, Dean. But she's gone, and you know it, and I know it. And we've both known it, for months. and isn't it a good thing that i'm moving on, isn't that the healthy thing to do?" Sam took a careful step forward, and it took every ounce of strength in Deans body to inch himself backwards, to keep the space between them natural.

 

"No! You sick fuck! It isn't healthy, Are- are you even hearing yourself?" He yelled, taking even more steps back just to prove his point. The space between them wasn't natural anymore, but in the good way. The brother way. "It's not like i'm trying to forget her, Dean! I won't forget her. Jess was my girlfriend! Jess was Jess!"

 

Dean glared, took enough steps forward that he could awkwardly grab Sam's shoulders and shake him. "And i'm your brother!" he let his words resonate with Sam for just a moment, let his hands fall down past his shoulders and sink slowly back to himself, let Sam feel the full weight of what he'd just said. "Maybe I should just go. Obviously me being here isn't helping your grieving process."

 

And then he let Sam suck in a deep breath, let tears prickle his eyes, and then, then he turned around. His boots already pulled snug around his ankles, coat tugged on in moments, standing outside with his hand braced to close the door when Sam finally spoke.

 

"If you leave me now, Dean, the damage will be irreparable." Sam shuddered, his voice broken, so much longing and desperation packed into this one sentence. "I'm not asking for much.  I'm just asking you to love me, and I've seen you do it before. I know you're capable of it."

 

Dean clamped his eyes shut, because even though his response was so natural and so quick, he couldn't bear see the stuttering, shaky mess that he'd reduced Sammy, his Sammy, to. "No chick flick moments." He whispered, and then he slammed the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t usually write fan fiction? AO3 confuses me.


End file.
